Flower's Personalities
by ArisaLyeanna
Summary: Based on Kitty29 story, 'COLOUR'. Abilities stories #1, we followed Matt and Gil as they discovered a note that belongs to one of the abilities person that able to read other peoples personalities through flower that he saw resembled them...
1. The Start of The truth

Hi, everyone! I'm back again!!!!! ^_^

Yeah, yeah… I know… *sigh* Why do I start a new story when I have 2 unfinished stories… Well, the reason is this story is dedicated to _Kitty29_. Actually, this story is based of her (you're a girl, right?) story, titled **'COLOURS'**… Only this story is based of one person with the abilities of able to read people personalities through flowers that represent them… I recommend you to **READ **that story first before this one, please.

Well, I randomly picked Malaysia as the MC because I want to write every (well, not everyone) nation represent flower that matched their personalities… Cautions: Human names used. Well, HAPPY READING, EVERYONE…

* * *

Matthew Williams… One of the students from Hetalia High School. Yeah, he looked like _normal._ He acted like_ normal ._Everything about him was _normal_.The only thing that made him different from any _normal_ student or rather _normal _people was that he had some sort of abilities to read peoples emotion through the colours that they gave out. At first, he though that he was the only one who had those weird abilities but after he met one of the school students in one party at his brother friends' house…

"Hey, Mattie…"

Upon hearing his name was being called, he turned over his shoulder and saw an albino Prussian ran toward him.

"Gilbert…" he replied as a small smile curve on his lips. Yes, this was the person he talked about earlier. After he met _him_, his life changed. He found out there were more people who had abilities like him. Gilbert was one of them. He able to get other people personal information through skin contacts with the people he wanted to. That is why he always had his hand covered by leathered gloves to avoid any skin contacts.

As soon as the albino stood by his side, they started to walk together through the empty hallway. The school was already end and they walked home together.

"Oh, before we went home, let's stop at Feli's house first..." Gilbert broke the silence.

"Oh? Why so?"

"Because I need to- WOAH! "Before he could even finish his sentences, he suddenly stumbled with his back hit the floor, so was his head with a loud 'thud' echoing the deserted hallway.

Seeing the man beside him suddenly stumble to the floor, Matthew let out a gasped and quickly kneels beside the man.

"G-Gil, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I think. Shit, it felt like I had been hit by a giant rock!" he reply with a weak voice while rubbing the back of his head and tried to sit up. Suddenly, he noticed something under his right foot and picked it up. "Maybe this 'thing' that causes me to fall! What the hell is this?"

Matthew scanned it and finally spoke after a long scanned, "I think it's a… note book…" As he took the black medium sized note book from Gilbert's hand. He opened the thing that looked like a 'lock' accepts that it didn't use any 'key and lock' instead a medium thick of the strip that completed with button with a 'click' sound and flipped it. With a fast flipped, he could saw various name and also… flowers. He then turned to the front of the book and read the name of the owner.

"G-Gil, it's belonged to Raiman Phing…"

"Huh, you mean that egoistic boy with that dorky glass and looked like Niran?"

With that, he got a death glare from the Canadian boy and an 'Hmm…' at his statement.

"Hey, I'm also wearing glasses and he is my friend, you know?"

"Oh… Er, s-sorry. But you looked hot in those glasses…"

Matthew could only shake his head before he turned back to the note book. He was about to close and return the note book until he suddenly happened to see his name in the note book. Quickly, with a shock face, he turned to the page with his name on it and read it.

"G-Gil! I think you should read this…" as he gave the note book to the man that still sat beside him. Gilbert took it and read.

'_Matthew Williams (Canada), Maple Tree – At first, I don't know why the flower that resembles this fellow is a Maple Tree. After a deep research, now I know the reason. It was hardly seen in any other countries just like him that often being invisible to other people. The Maple tree leaves are as thin as air like him which he always spoke in soft and whispering tones. It also often fall, which resembles that he an easily give up guy. But the wood is hard in the inside, which show that he had a strong internal physical power where he only shown it when he play sport especially hockey! But soft at the outside, which mean that he always shown his weak and soft of his heart. Also, sometimes I saw one of leaves is dark in colours which show that he had a dark side of him. I'm impressing!'_

Gilbert scoffed under his breath, "Is that true? I mean hard inside and weak outside? And it had to do with flower?"

Upon hearing the teased, Matthew gave a hard growl before scolded the albino, "Then, what about you? I bet he had written something about you, eh!"

"Well, let's found out!" and he turned the pages to find his name. After a few second, he found it and both of them read it.

'_Gilbert Weilschmidt (Somewhere German), Cornflower – I'm envy with this guy… His flower is so beautiful… Somehow, he and his brother share the same flower but had different meanings. For him, the colour of the Cornflower is blue which resembles the colour of Prussian once military outfit, which means he come from somewhere that was once a country called Prussia that I learned from the history class that Prussia is being dissolved into Germany. It said that it was also a love flower in certain place which means him a… romantic person? It colours also faded away very quickly which means he a person who bored very quickly and often search for a new way to entertain himself. It also a type of flower that grown quickly which mean he a rush and impatience person… Ah! That's true…'_

By the end of reading, Gilbert swore that he had heard the little Canadian giggling at him. "H-Hey! That's not funny at all! S-Stop it will you!" he shouted while his cheeks turned slightly pink from embarrassing.

Matthew turned to face the albino, still laughing and wiped away the joy of tears from the corner of his eyes, "Oh, I see what he means. Well, it's true, right?"

Gilbert turned away with a mad faces and arm crossed upon his chest. Matthew had stop laughing and tapped on the albino shoulder. "There, there… Please don't mad. Hey, let's see if he wrote other people in it… He said that you and your brother shared the same flower, right? Let's see, shall we?"

Suddenly, Gilbert head snapped into reality and searched for his brother name. After found it, they started to read.

'_Ludwig Weilschmidt (Germany), Cornflower – As for him, this flower also resembled that he had a high loyalty. Obviously that he always with Feliciano and never leave his side. It also had many petals, which mean this guy had many ideas and very smart. Huh, another rival. This flower usually found in group which means he able to lead a group and always made a good leader. The colour of blue also shows that he a romantic person either not to mention also slightly mystery. Well, that explain why he always went to the kitchen at night, all alone. I wonder… By the way, this flower often used in culinary and tea. Does he had something to do with baking and he likes tea?'_

With that, Matthew turned to Gilbert and saw that he gave this 'what the hell' looked as if he didn't believe what had just he read. But, he decided to put it away and search for another person names to read. Started with the African…

'_Gupta Muhammad Hassan (Egypt), Water Lilies – Water lilies able to live in tropical climate, no wonder he able to withstand high temperatures. The colour that I saw in his flower is white petals with yellow at the centre which mean outside, he a natural and quiet type but inside, he a quite avenger and had strong spirit. It also resembled peace and good fortune. That why that guys always been lucky and never had any trouble. It had a soft flower and leaves which mean he a nice guy and soft spoken._

_Marthe Fleurette (Seychelles), Tropicbird Orchid – Oh, such a rare orchid! Which mean she the type of girl that hard to meet. This orchid is small in size that explains why she was the shortest among the juniors. The colours are white with a touch of light purple, which show that she a nice and good people. Also show that she peace, full of energy and pure person. It also can be found at tropical climate which mean she also could withstand high temperature.'_

Next is the Asian…

'_Kiku Honda (Japan), Chrysanthemum – Nice flower for the nice person. It often resembled as peace and good health which means he in a good condition in both of his life and studies. White flower is appeared which show that he a quite, generous not to mention a polite type person. It has a good smells, which mean he always attracted people around him. Flowers had various form show that this man had various type of talent. It has many petals which mean this guy in the top of the smartest kid in the school. Not to mention he had a dark side because I often saw another Chrysanthemum behind the white one which the colour was black and kind of hidden. Is he hid something?_

_Wang Yao (China), Plum Blossom – That surprising because Plum Blossom bloom in winter and the beginning of spring .No wonder brother Yao always cold in certain time and not long after that, he turn into himself again. The colour is appeared to be red although the common type is white, show that brother is a brave, talented and sometimes cruel type of person. In Chinese, red resembled gold and wealth, so brother Yao succeeds in both of them. It also often use in medicine which means brother should be a doctor after he finished his study. _

_WanWan (Taiwan), Plum Blossom – This girl flower appeared to be in pink colours, which show that she had an inner and outside beauty. She also sometime could be hot when mad and feminine at certain time. She also a soft, caring and helpful person. However, she often and easily getting angry._

_Im Yoo Song (S. Korea), Rose of Sharon – Hearing it kind of reminds me my flower. I have to agree that our flower looked alike but different still; we had something that we shared. His colour appeared to be yellow which show that he had an amount of energy and a happy-go-lucky person. He also seen as the person that appreciates friendship and other bond that he made with others. His flower appeared to have many needle like at the centre of flower which show that he a stubborn and sometimes annoying type._

_Kaoru (Hong Kong), Bauhinia Blakeana Orchid – No wonder he had a large eyebrows because his flower had a large and thick petals for orchid. The petal also had a heart shaped which means that he had a big heart and generous person. It also the symbol of cleverness and he is one of the smart kid. The colour appeared to be purplish red which resembled that he had an inner aura and hidden talents. This also shows why he had that sour faces. Is he mad or something?_

_Phuong Lien Hoa (Vietnam), Red Lotus – A beautiful and big aquatic flower. Matched with her who is very pretty and had the brain among the girl. It appeared that the colour was red mix with white which show that she also a stubborn and hot boil type yet soft, delicate and generous also motherly at certain time. She also a pure, loving, passion and compassion person. I'm lucky having her as my sister._

_Niran Dok Khuen (Thailand), Golden Shower Tree – The reason he is also tree because he tall. The flower colour was in bright yellow which show that my brother is a happy-go-lucky, cheerful and playful like Yoo Song. The flower was resembled as gold and he show that he had a smile that bright as a golden sun that always plastered on his face. The flower is small but attached to one tendrils show that he believes that when one is lonely but together, we're big! That why he always sticked with me and sister.'_

* * *

Huk huk huk… Sorry… This story supposed to be one shot but end up maybe three shots. T_T No problem! Then I have to write it quick then. If you want other nation except for the official one flower personalities, comment or PM me, I'll write it as soon as possible… Oh yeah, certain character I have to gave them their names since they does not have one... Ignore it if you hate it... Most of the name I gave had their own meanings. Check my story, 'Let the GAME begins!' if You want to know what it's mean!

Sorry for the bad grammar… Kind da in hurry… Oh ya, _Kitty29_, this is for you… If you want suggestion of other abilities, feel free to PM me… I'll tell you a few…

Well, Chiao~…


	2. The End of The truth

Second one!!!!

First of all, I'm glad you like it _Kitty29_. And also for _Klooqy_ for your review… Glad you enjoy it especially on the Asian. Well, shall we continue?

* * *

Next is the European… As Matthew flipped it he gave a shock looked…

'_Oh, wow! How many Europeans in our school? Many pages resembled them…'_

But he ignored it and continued to read with Gilbert…

'_Roderich Edelstein (Austria), Edelweiss – Impress… Edel means noble which obviously he came from noble family and Weiss means white and this flower is white which mean he pure gentle and natural type but yellow in the middle which means he also pretty quite avenger and full of energy. But in Greek, it resembled lion because of thin white hair covered the flower show that he short-tempered, that's true… But it also shows that he's quite protective, brave and… nice…_

_Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus), Flax – Weird flower for a weird girl. I wonder why her family name is different from her brother and sister. She won't answer. The colour is pale blue which show that she cold, emotionless, and heartless also mystery and… cool. It also resembled that she a calm type. However, the colour sometimes change into red which shown only when she mad or angry. At my country, most of this flower appeared white with slightly pink._

_Alice (Belgium), Red Poppy –Oh, a wildflower for a wild girl. It's true! She a wild girl! Red poppy always symbolic sleep and death (?). Does that means we'll be dead if we with her? No! It because the common colour is bloody-red that means this girl is hyper-active and hot boiled type! But, it always resembled death at certain country which means her a dangerous and horrible girl… Does this mean that she could put someone in sleep like forever because it symbolic eternal sleep… _

_Phillip Walterson (Denmark), Red Clover – No wonder he also loves red (maybe), he's flower is red! Which means he an angry, short-tempered, brave, rush and impatient person. It also said that this flower brought diseases and he show that he also an annoying type since he always annoy everyone!_

_Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Cornflower – Huh, surprising! Another Cornflower… But, he also different… Well, blue purplish in his colour resembled that he cool, quite, mystery, patient and romantic (?). Well, same as Ludwig, he smart student!_

_Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Lily of the Valley – Cute flower for a cute guy… That's why he loves Christmas because this flower also known as the Bell Flower because of it bell-like flower shaped. He also likes summer because this flower blooms in summer. It also symbolic of eternal happiness which show that this guy loves to bring happiness and joyful. It appeared to be white and he a pure, loving, caring and soft person._

_Francis Bonnefoy (France), Iris – Urgh, the most pervert student! But his flower said other… Iris symbolic of love and truth… He loves anyone but it also symbolic eternal love which means he had the one he loyal to… I wonder who… It appeared that his colour is two… One is purple which show that he's full of energy and joyful also erm… pervert! One is white, show that he, lonely? Did he miss someone or did he lose someone he love? Also generous and kind heart… I didn't know!'_

They both looked at each other faces with confusion. "Do you know this, Gilbert?"

"N-No! Even though I always touch him, but I didn't know that he looked very… lonely and loyalty. Wow! Who is this dorky anyway? Is he had any abilities too?"

"Maybe… Let's continue to learn more about others…" And get a nod from the albino as they read it again.

'_Heracles Karpusi (Greece), Bay Laurel Violet – No wonder he likes to sleep, this flower gave out a sweet scent. Also, this shows that he a calm type. A small pale yellow-green flower is appeared which show that he a quite avenger and can be in full of spirit sometime. While the mix of green shows that he could be calm, animal-loving, soft and helpful person._

_Baldur Fenrisúlfur (Iceland), Mountain Avens – Oh, such a beautiful flower. Well, it appeared that his colour is also white which resembled that he a quite and natural person. However, yellow at the centre which mean he hot-temper and also sometime joyful (?) person. Its bloom in winter season and it shows that he a cold person and love snow._

_Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary), Tulips – It's a family type flower so she loves her family and fake families. Also she able to handle a group of people and able to become their leader. This flower can bloom in cold and snowy mountains which means that she able to withstand any danger and strong for a young girl. Her colour appeared to be red pinkish which show that she sometimes hot-boiled but also soft, motherly, delicate and nice._

_Lovino Vargas (Italy), Daisy – Oh, summer flower! No wonder he always grumpy and mad! He appeared to be yellow which means that obviously that he is a full of energy and grumpy a… a-and mad person. But orange at the centre which means he likes to keep secret and a comfortable person to be with. He sometime can be soft and nice person. I wonder why he being a scary-cat!_

_Feliciano Vargas (Italy), Daisy – Same but his summer is because he a care-free person and also very warm to be with. His colour is white which means him a pure, loving and generous person. Yellow at the centre which show that he are a hyper-active kid and talented person… Really? Seriously? Oh, it also symbolic of joy and happiness that why he always happy and smile…_

_Raivis Galante (Latvia), Oxeye Daisy – Another daisy… But this daisy is small in sizes which also why his size is small for a teenager. It also shows that he unnoticeable type and often hides his true self and talent. Wow, hard guy… His flower is white and he a generous and nice person. Yellow as the centre and I couldn't image him as the scary and avenger person. I wonder, how many people had become his lover because this flower often use in 'loves me, loves me not'…_

_Lili Zwingli (Liechtenstein), Snow-rose – Such pale and dainty rose. Vash adopted sister. Her flower colour is pinkish-red which means that she soft, delicate, passion, caring, loving and patience person. Nicely put, she an innocent and a good type little girl._

_Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Rue – This flower gave out a strongly scented. Is that why the Russian guy always with him and also the Polish feminine guy? The flowers are small and yellow in colour which means that he a complex and hard-to-understand-his-feeling guy. True, I'm unable to read his true feelings and emotion. But, this flower could be dangerous when you hold it under the sun and maybe fatal, which mean this guy is quite scary when his hot and under the sun too long… Impressive for the soft typical man…_

_Reino Torgeir (Norway), __Pyramidal Saxifrage – Complex flower for a complex guy. Small but beautiful flower that lives in group which means that he a type of person that love to live in group or family although sometime he deny it… It colour is white purplish form from the centre show that he quite, cool, cold and patience also he a quite avenger as he didn't show his angry to public. I wonder why that Dane loves him._

_Feliks Lukasiewicz (Poland), Corn Poppy – A sad flower for an active Polish feminine-like guy… Does he always remember those that he loves that work as soldier and died in a war or battle? Because this flower is symbolic of the Polish death soldier and this shows that he had a tough and hard life before and no one knows about it?! Sad but his colour, vivid red show that he a happy and energetic person… Wow, what a good actor…_

_Ivan Braginski (Russia), Sunflower – Ah, the Sunflower-loving guy… It's the tallest flower which resembled that he the tallest student in the school. Sunflower is always in a field which means that he loves his family so much. It also said that the flower kept a secret within it field which means that Ivan kept a dark and deepest secret from all of us. It also resembled happiness which explained why he always smile and happy. The colour of yellow shows his childish yet scary attitude… *shiver*_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Red Carnation – Perfect pairs! Red carnation is the symbolic deep love that means he love everyone and a peace loving. It also called as the flower of love which means that the Spaniard knows more about love than the French… It also meaning admiration and gratitude which show that he appreciate whatever people do to him, well only nice thing and he an admire type of guy…_

_Berwald Oxenstiema (Sweden), Linnéa – Er… Small flower for a big guy… but beautiful. It a bell-shaped flower which means he also like Christmas? It grows in pairs and that why he won't let go off Tino and a protective person. It colour is white pinkish which show that he's nice and quite scary when he's angry… I knew how you feel Tino…_

_Vash Zwingli (Switzerland), Edelweiss – Oh, the same flower as Roderich. That why they were friends a long time ago… For him, it resembled lion, which means him a scary yet protective person… White is he a natural and quite while yellow means him a quite energetic person and also physically strong…_

_Sadiq Adnan (Turkey), Tulip - *shiver* I don't know why Kiku Aniki could handle him? His Tulips is red in colour which means he's hot-temper, brave, and… stupid. Despite being stupid, I had to admit he a good brother since Tulips is the family flower. Oh, he also annoying!_

_Katyusa Braginski (Ukraine), Viburnum – Erm… Because she so quiet that I have to judge her through her flowers… It appeared that the flower was small, that explain why she always being foreigner to everybody and hid her true self. The colour that it give is pink which show that she the most feminine type female and always motherly looked but she also quite rarely to… angry. Better than that Taiwanese girl._

_Arthur Kirkland (United Kingdom, England), Tudor Rose – A weird rose for a weird person. It colour is mix with white as the top and red as the bottom. This means him a soft, loving and caring person. On the other side, he a hot-temper and cruel person. Don't forget his bad mouth. Rose also the symbolic of peace and loving. Well, he is alright.'_

The end of the Europeans… They kept on reading for the next one. It's the Americans.

'_Alfred F. Jones (United State of America), rose – Many roses… Too colorful. I usually saw white, pink, yellow and red… That shows him that he a colorful and cheerful person. Also a happy-go-lucky and annoying person. But, his roses were so beautiful that it attracted everyone to become his friend and kind of attracting me as well._

_Ismael (Cuba), Mariposa – It means butterfly in Spanish, that means this guy is a free and loving person. True, he always fought with Alfred, but he nice to the his-look-alike-twin although he often mistook of their appearance. White is the colour and again, he peace, generous and kind person. He's fun to hang out also._

_Nelia Garcia (Mexico), Dahlia – A beautiful flower for a beautiful Mexican girl. Dahlia is a well-known flower thus, she popular as she was pretty. Her flower is Pinkish mix with yellow show that she a high full spirit girl and will get whatever she wants. She also a feminine and nice girl except when she around Alfred, there she blow! She showed her true self. I'm sorry for you Alfred! I know what it feels because I feel like that too around this beautiful yet psycho girl. (No, it's not Natalia… Beside, she stuck with Ivan).'_

And that's the end of the book. Slowly, Matthew closed the book until he realized something he almost forgot. He then opened the book again and searching for something.

"Hey, what are you looking for? Isn't we have seen everyone? Is there anyone else?" said the albino who still sat beside him.

"Hm… Just curios, eh. There one person he didn't mention…"

"Really? Who?"

"Himself…" he beamed shortly.

Gilbert chocked at the answered before turned to the Canadian with the shocked face.

"S-Seriously?"

"Y-Yeah! He must have written something about himself!" He about to continue the searched until he happened to see the titled '_Matching Flower'_ and flipped to it.

"Hey, Gil…"

"What? Did you found it?"

"No… Something else…" as he brought the book closer to the Prussian.

'_Matching Flower…_

_Matthew/Gilbert (Maple tree/Cornflower) – Hmm… When I saw this two together, it's like the Maple Tree is more noticeable and beautiful with the Cornflower surrounding it protectively._

_Arthur/Kiku (Tudor rose/Chrysanthemum) – A look alike flower. When they together, their flower seem comfortable and nice._

_Heracles/Kiku (Bay Laurel Violet/Chrysanthemum) – A peace flower. Both flower resembled peace and when they together, the flower seem calm and peace._

_Yao/Kiku (Plum Blossom/Chrysanthemum) – Such a harmony scene. Chrysanthemum complete with the Plum Blossom petals. Beautiful and lovely._

_Elizaveta/Italian twins (Tulips/Daisy) – A harmony family screen. It so beautiful and peacefully._

_Yao/Ivan (Plum Blossom/Flower) – Such a wonderful screen. The sunflower was surrounded by the Plum Blossom petals. Lovely._

_Alfred/Lien (Rose/Red Lotus) – Oh, it beautiful and wonderful when saw this two flower together floating on the water. A red Lotus surrounded by many floated roses.'_

And the list went on. The Canadian could felt that his cheeks were burning. Before he died from embarrassing, he turned to find the one he search for. Gilbert seemed didn't mind at all as he also saw that the albino cheeks were slightly red. And he found what he searched for…

'_Raiman Phing (Malaysia), Hibiscus – Err… Why I'm writing about myself again? Oh yeah, so that I won't forget who I am… Well, technically, Hibiscus is well-known for it big flower and that why I had big ego and pride… The petals that resembled me are Scarlet Red which symbolizes courage, life and rapid growth. Well, yeah, I'm courage enough, had a better life and rapid growth means I growth to become a better person quickly. Well, the five petals resembled our National Principal which I respect highly and took it as the serious thing. '_

Suddenly a loud 'BANG' awoken those two who lost in their read as the door just in front of them suddenly swung opened and speak of the devil, the person who they read now is in front of them. Rai (As what I decided to call him…) looked below confused at the two teenage on the ground.

"Oh, Matthew and Gilbert… I knew it was you two behind the door." Then he mumbled something about seeing the flower through the door. Matthew who turned back to reality suddenly shot up and was now in front of the shocked boy.

"R-Rai…" he said shakily.

"Y-Yes" he squeaked.

Matthew cleared his throat before continued, "Do-Do-Do…-"

"DO YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE ANY ABILITIES?" he shouted and very fast.

"H-Huh…?" all he could reply as he stood at his spot stunned and speechless at the Canadian acted. Obviously, he didn't catch any the Canadian word.

As if, he able to read the atmosphere, Gilbert stood up and walked toward the shake Canadian.

"He said… Do you happen to have any abilities? I mean powers…?" he said with a serious tone.

"W-What? H-How did you-"he stopped and eyes widen as he notice that Matthew hold something that he search for and point at it.

"M-My NOTE BOOK! Where did you found it? Did you read it? What did you know about it? How long have you read it? What did you-?"

"Woah, woah! Calm down… Matt, gave him the book…" instructed the Prussian to his Canadian friend. Matthew gave Rai the book and he took it back.

"So…" asked the Malay boy while rising one of his eyebrow. "Do you guy also have special abilities?" and they gave a nod as the answered.

"Well, y-you see-"

"Yeah, I know… You could see other peoples colour of life, well that what you called and Gilbert able to get other personal info through skin contact… I knew it!" as he said it calmly as if he didn't surprise at it… "Guess that Lovino kid had abilities too, huh… What was it? Oh yeah, healing abilities."

Both Gilbert and Matthew gave a shocked face. And "W-What?"

"Hmm… oh. I haven't told you my abilities. Mine is I'm able to read others people personalities through the flower that resembled them… I called it Flower's Personalities. Hard but it was fun… Just like Matthew only, I didn't have to concentrate, all I have to do is a glimpse at them and it popped out…"

"Oh, that why most of our names had flower on it… Hey, wait! What about the power knowing?"

"What?"

"You know, how you knew our abilities?" asked the albino.

"Hmm… That because your flowers betray you guys…"

"What?" they both shouted again.

Rai gave a chuckled before continued, "Your flower told me. Every time I looked at you guys, your flower would glow brighter than normal people…"

"Oh, I-I see…"

"Well, have to go! Or not, Yao Aniki going to be mad. You have read it, right?" as he turned and gave a good bye to both of them. Leaving the two men behind as they make a decision to walk home also. As they walked, Matthew suddenly broke the silence…

"You think, how many are there people like us at the school, eh?"

"Don't know…"

"Do you think Lovino would take this news?"

"Hmm… maybe…"

"Maybe we should let Rai joined us. He could help us to find other abilities people!"

"Hey, you're right. Then, we should tell Lovi about this…"

Matthew nod and both of them ran happily toward the Vargas resident.

* * *

At last… Only two shot! XD Oh, I have special fact for you:

-The entire flower I used is the national flower / floral emblem of the countries.

-The sort is followed the alphabet of their country names.

-However, Sunflower is NOT Russia national flower. Instead it was Chamomile.

-Sunflower is the national flower for Ukraine.

-I happened to see this while looking for red carnation. Green carnation is the symbolize homosexuality and I was laughing… XD Sorry…

-I don't know Liechtenstein national flower. That flower is belonged to her brother, Switzerland.

-This is the poem that being wrote by John McCrae a doctor serving in the Royal Canadian Army Medical Corps for the war about Corn Poppy. Yes, it the Poland flower and it doesn't belong to me:

_In Flanders fields the poppies blow_  
_Between the crosses, row on row,_  
_That mark our place; and in the sky_  
_The larks, still bravely singing, fly_  
_Scarce heard amid the guns below._

_We are the Dead. Short days ago_  
_We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,_  
_Loved, and were loved, and now we lie_  
_In Flanders Fields._

_Take up our quarrel with the foe:_  
_To you from failing hands we throw_  
_The torch; be yours to hold it high._  
_If ye break faith with us who die_  
_We shall not sleep, though poppies grow_  
_In Flanders Fields._

_- John McCrae_

That all! _Kitty29_, my job had finished but if you want other countries that wasn't in the list, PM me or comment… Oh, if there are wrong at the national flower, I'm sorry but I can't fix it since it was stuck liked that and I can afford to write a new one… Sorry XP Oh, before I forgot, the list of the _'Matching Flower' _actually very long but I have to short it since it... Well, long! So long I have to wait to write this story but I can't think of the begining! Thanks to _Kitty29_ I'm able to write this kind of story! Thank you 1,000,000 hits!

That all! Please reviews! Chiao~….


End file.
